Mario Kart Nine
Please excuse the look of the article as we are trying to fix it as soon as we can! Mario Kart Nine is the next installment of Mario Kart for Wii U and Nintablet rated E for everyone. This game is produced by Nintendo Gamers ® here are some modes you can use Grand Prix: Race in Cups of 4 Tracks to take the trophy home. Time Trials: Beat personal records or of ghosts worldwide. Kart Klans: Similar to Mario kart 7 you can start a racing clan and decide the rules upon items, tracks and characters. Story Mode NEW!: You can race through lands to stop Bowser in his paths Battle Brawlers: You can race in battle mode in 8 different levels. Double Dash NEW! Race with two players to take home the dual trophy. There is also Nintendo wi-fi which means you can race online with friends up to 10 players per race. There are 10 starter characters and 20 to unlock making a total of 30 characters inculding Mii 1 and Mii 2 adding onto a total of 32 characters. This game will have anti – gravity returning from Mario Kart 8 also gliders and underwater driving from Mario Kart 7 as long with Bikes, ATV's and the original karts from the latest three aditions of Mario Kart. There is also a new feature called ziplining where characters on tracks will zipline through a part of the course with a zipline and can sway back and forth. There is also the Mario kart Shop where you can buy parts, cups and characters and Story Mode buy collecting coins on the track. (Having a total of 20 coins per race maximum) a Characters You will start with 10 starters STARTERS: MARIO – MEDIUM LUIGI – MEDIUM PEACH – MEDIUM YOSHI – MEDIUM BABY MARIO – LIGHT BABY LUIGI – LIGHT TOAD – LIGHT WARIO – HEAVY DONKEY KONG – HEAVY BOWSER – HEAVY th (112).jpg|Mario 260px-Luigi MP9.png|Luigi N64 Peach Vinfreild.png|Peach 150px-Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Yoshi BabyMarioMKWAnimated.gif|Baby Mario BabyLuigiMKWAnimated.gif|Baby Luigi 269px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad 220px-Wario MPIT.png|Wario 416px-OWG DK.png|Donkey Kong 444px-FortuneStBowser.png|Bowser UNLOCKABLES: As you progess you can unlock the other 22 characters Unlocking Criteria: Baby Peach: 140 coins Baby Daisy: 155 coins Baby Rosalina: Get 150cc Star Cup and 125 coins Toadette: 500 coins Koopa Troopa: Win 50cc Leaf Cup and 35 coins Dry Bones: Do 10 Time Trials and 45 coins Paratroopa: Get 1 or more stars on 50cc Special Cup and 600 coins Daisy: 1250 coins Birdo: Beat 12 Ghost Staff and 100 coins Diddy Kong: Do 50 tricks and 150 coins Dixie Kong: Win 100cc Lightning Cup and 175 coins Bowser Jr: Get at least 1 star on 150cc Star Cup and 30 tricks plus 75 coins Dry Bowser Jr: 4500 coins Waluigi: Win all Nitro 50cc Cups and 50 coins King Boo: 125 coins Rosalina: 1200 coins Kamek : Get at least 1 star on all 150cc Cups\2000 coins Dry Bowser: Beat 16 Ghost Staff and 3250 coins Petey Pirahna: 1500 Coins Candy Kong: Do 75 tricks and 2500 coins 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach 20100909154424!Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy BabyRosalina.png|Baby Rosalina 113px-ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette 100px-KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa New.png|Paratroopa DryBonesMKWAnimated.gif|Dry Bones Daisy-Komet&Krank.png|Daisy Birdo MPNLands.png|Birdo 163px-DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong 140px-Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. th 1(8).jpg|Dry Bowser Jr. KingBooSML3D-solo.png|King Boo 150px-Waluigi PizzaRulez.png|Waluigi Rosalina Model SSB4.png|Rosalina 189px-Kamek-212x2283.png|Kamek 174px-Candykongdkjc.png|Candy Kong 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Pirahna Drybowser.png|Dry Bowser Mii logo blue h.jpg|Mii 1 th (13).jpg|Mii 2 Battle Courses: Items Coin Block: Gives player 5 - 20 coins depending on place (1st - 10th) Mystery 9: Gives player 9 random items (6th - 10th) Karts, Bikes and ATV's Wheels GLIDERS: Starters: Mario Kart Parafoil, Boo Chute, Flower Flight Unlockables: Flutter Flyer, Mario Cape, Gold Parafoil, Whoosh Wings Unlocking Criteria Shroomobile: Do 10 Time Trials + 10 coins Koopa Shredder: Get at least 1 star on all 150cc Cups and 300 coins GCN Red Fire: 850 Coins 3DS Cloud 9: Unlock 100cc Flower Cup and 35 coins WiiU Cat Cruiser: Do 175 tricks + 350 coins Metal Peddler: Do 30 Ghost Staff + 75 coins Spider Speeder: Win all 100cc Cups + 445 coins Wii Bullet Bike: Get at least 1 star on the 100cc Shell Cup + 210 coins WiiU Broad Beam: Race on 24 time trials + 50 coins Wii Sneakster: Win 150cc Lightning Cup + 12 Ghost Staffs completed Wario Whooser: 1,000 coins Plain Dragster: 750 coins + Win all Star cups Plessie Buggie: 1,200 coins Wild Wiggler: Win all Shell Cups + 25 coins Teal Cylinder: 450 coins Button: Win 50,100 and 150cc Flower Cups Cushion: 680 coins Mushroom: 1,400 Coins Flutter Flyer: 1,100 coins or 450 tricks + 500 coins Whoosh Wings: Win 50 and 100cc Banana Cups + 720 coins Gold Parafoil: 2,500 coins Mario Cape: 860 coins NITRO TRACKS RETRO TRACKS Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)